L'Antre des Blaireaux
by Lallu
Summary: Alors que la première guerre contre le Lord Noir est sur le point de se déclencher, six jeunes gens, six Poufsouffle, eux, tiennent à leur joie de vivre et sont prêts à se battre pour celle-ci. Chassé-croisé avec les personnages de JK Rowling
1. De retour à la maison

Le professeur observait cette rentrée avec la larme à l'œil, comme toutes les rentrées qu'elle eut vécues jusqu'ici. La Grande Salle était majestueusement décorée de bougies et le ciel, en cette fin d'été, brillait de millions d'étoiles étincelantes. Les tables étaient décorées selon les blasons des maisons, recouvertes d'immenses nappes colorées. La chaleur de l'été commençait à s'estomper dans les murs du château. Petite femme replète au visage bon, le professeur Chourave était alignée sur l'estrade professorale en compagnie de tous ses collègues. Elle guettait avec émotion l'arrivée de ses propres élèves. Quand la grande porte s'ouvrit, son cœur rata un battement. Qu'ils avaient grandi en deux mois ! Si cette dame n'était pas la plus organisée des enseignants, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle aimait son travail plus que tout. Cette année, elle ne reverrait plus certains visages, en rencontrerait d'autres, et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle avait déjà déposé des boites de chocolat dans les dortoirs de Poufsouffle. Ses yeux vifs tombèrent sur un groupe de six élèves, ceux qui entraient en dernière année. Oh, pas tous de bons travailleurs, ça non ! Ils lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et il y avait eu quelques aventures rocambolesques ! Cependant, elle leur adressa un sourire accompagné d'un petit signe de tête. Que la nouvelle année débute !

* * *

Avant l'arrivée des élèves, la salle commune de Poufsouffle respirait la sérénité. Comme prévu plusieurs boîtes de chocolats attendaient devant la cheminée, emballées dans des falbalas de tissus multicolores. Le feu crépitait, enveloppant la salle de sa lumière orangée. C'était une pièce ronde, basse de plafond et recouverte de bois dans ses moindres recoins. Un bois qui grinçait d'une mélodie familière. La lumière se reflétait sur des bouillotes de cuivre dispersées ça et là, elle faisait luire les nombreuses plantes grimpantes. Certaines étaient dans des vases d'étain, d'autres grimpaient le long des murs, où encore tombaient du plafond. Quand on montait sur le balcon de la bibliothèque, elles plongeaient si bas qu'elles vous chatouillaient le haut du crâne ! C'était l'endroit le plus confortable au monde, un foyer fait de lourds fauteuils pâles, de tapis dorés, si moelleux qu'on passait son temps pieds nus. Des fenêtres rondes offraient une vue à ras du sol sur les jardins du château. Quand venait le printemps, une multitude de fleurs écloraient sous les yeux des élèves. L'ambiance particulièrement sereine était parfaite pour s'y épanouir. On retrouvait sur le balcon, juste à côté de la bibliothèque, un chevalet et sa toile. Un peu plu loin, là où le plafond se rapprochait du sol, il y avait une dizaine d'oreillers moelleux qui formaient un cercle. L'ambiance était idéale pour y grandir, pour s'y épanouir. Du moins, tout semblait parfait jusqu'à ce que Jane O'Hagan débarque dans la salle commune en poussant un cri rageur. Elle avait quitté le banquet plus tôt, sous le regard ennuyé de sa directrice de maison, qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien venant de sa part. La jeune paraissait inoffensive, plus petite que la moyenne et d'une maigreur surprenante, elle faisait plutôt peine à voir. Seule sa peau hâlée l'empêchait d'avoir un air maladif. D'une démarche énergique, elle prit la porte ronde au fond de la pièce.

-Putain c'est pas vrai !

Elle pesta du sable qui recouvrait le sol. Décidément, ce devait être la seule maison de l'école avec un couloir ensablé ! Ses doigts tricotèrent pour enlever ses vieilles bottines, qu'elle balança dans sa chambre-deuxième porte à droite. C'était une pièce en tout point semblable à la précédente, hormis trois immenses lits à baldaquin aux couleurs des Poufsouffle. Un grand et épais tapis trônait au milieu de la salle concentrique. C'est là qu'elle avait l'habitude de s'assoir avec ses amies pour bavarder. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit, toujours pas calmée. Sa maigre poitrine se soulevait rapidement, pour reprendre sa respiration. Ses grands yeux caramel brillaient de consternation et elle agita la tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire à tout ça. Ses cheveux s'agitèrent dans le même mouvement, comme une masse informe qui descendait en de nombreux nœuds jusqu'à son dos. Ils semblaient avoir la même personnalité explosive que leur propriétaire : mélangé de rouges, de diverses teintes de châtains et parsemés de mèches blondes, c'était le résultat d'une surenchère de sorts capillaires ratés. Un miaulement brisa le silence et un gros chat roux sortit de sous un lit. Il la rejoignit sur ses genoux et elle s'empressa de le caresser. Elle sembla se rasséréner un moment, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre grince. Alors, le chat feula et rabattit ses oreilles sur son crâne. Melinda Bosman apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Restons diplomates, conseilla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Cette jolie métisse était connue pour ses expériences botaniques et sa passion sans fin envers les nouvelles découvertes… Mais aussi pour sa sagesse exemplaire, et son tempérament posé, de sorte que, c'était l'une des rares à pouvoir calmer la sauvageonne. De sa démarche assurée, elle se rapprocha de son amie, recroquevillée par terre, puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Un large sourire éclairait son visage couleur chocolat, tandis que son chignon de dreadlocks bougeait à chacun de ses mouvements. Son aura respirait la sérénité. Cependant, à ces paroles, le chat grogna d'autant plus, et sa propriétaire fit de même.

-Tu sais, si on ne réfléchie pas à tête reposée, on ne peut pas trouver de solutions. Alors respire un grand coup, et explique moi ce qu'il se passe.

La colorée resta butée dans son silence et se refusait à le regarder dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas en démordre, coincée par son ressentiment.

-Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider, reprit la métisse en triturant une dreadlock échappée de son chignon.

Bien qu'elle se doute tout à fait des raisons de cette humeur massacrante, elle préférait l'entendre dire tout haut, histoire de pouvoir répliquer.

-Et ça servirait à quoi ? Cette espèce de nigaud réussit toujours tout alors qu'il n'en fiche pas une et maintenant qu'il est préfet, il va s'en vanter toute la journée, et il va nous tyranniser !

Melinda pouffa en s'étalant à côté de son amie. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, William Gallagher adorait avoir de l'autorité et montrer sa supériorité aux autres. Il n'en restait pas moins généreux avec ses amis, mais elle-même devait admettre qu'elle ne comprenait pas cette décision. Depuis qu'il s'était autoproclamé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, c'était un calvaire pour tous les membres, qu'il obligeait à jouer tôt le matin. Ses entraînements ressortaient plus de la discipline militaire que d'un jeu bon enfant. Cependant c'était une bonne idée, songea Melinda, qu'Eleanor, la jumelle du capitaine, fut nommée au poste depuis déjà deux ans. Elle était aussi douce que lui était vantard, mais sous ces airs parfois froids –dus à la timidité, et son apparence aussi délicate qu'une fleur, c'était la seule à pouvoir le remettre dans le rang.

-T'en fais pas, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le tenir, c'est Eleanor, tu ne crois pas ?

Jane hocha la tête, moyennement convaincue. Théorie à étayer, et à mettre en pratique pour être validée. Si seulement il avait arrêté de lustrer son insigne de préfet durant tout le repas ! Ca l'avait rendue complètement folle et il ne faudrait pas bien longtemps avant que William se transforme en despote sanguinaire.

-Il va le payer, promit la chevelue en plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Melinda.

La métisse se contenta de rire puis changea de sujet. Sa voix douce et son ton posé aidaient à oublier toute cette histoire, qui passa vite à la trappe. Alors elle se lança dans le récit de ses vacances, somme toutes mouvementées. Cadette de cinq sœurs et d'un grand frère, ses parents moldus vivaient séparés et d'ordinaires ses congés à Brighton étaient exécrables. Elle disait souvent que « trop d'hormones féminines dans un si petite espace, ça confine au meurtre ». Pour la sauver, son frère l'avait embauchée comme assistante caméraman et elle pu voyager pendant toutes les vacances ! Que ce soit quelques jours en Allemagne ou deux semaines au Brésil, elle s'était amusée comme une petite folle. Elle avait trouvé le boulot d'assistante caméraman un peu rébarbatif, bidouiller des boutons pendant des heures ça ne la passionnait pas. Surtout que maintenant, elle connaissait le fonctionnement de la photographie magique, qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus sympa. En revanche durant son temps libre, elle avait fait quelques découvertes botaniques qui l'avaient mise aux anges. Aussi s'empressa-t-elle de tout expliquer à son amie, qui la considéra alors d'un œil circonspect.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai découvert en Australie, ce sont des bui-

-Stooooop ! Même si tu me dis le nom je ne saurais pas ce que c'est, la coupa Jane.

-Des buissons qui dansent.

Jane laissa –enfin- échapper un sourire. Ses propres vacances n'avaient pas été aussi fabuleuses, alors elle préférait ne pas en parler. Après tout, c'était la même chose que l'été d'avant : elle s'était retrouvée à vivre chez sa patronne, et travaillait comme serveuse pour un magasin de glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme par magie le brouhaha qui se forma dans le couloir sonna comme un gong libérateur, elle n'eut pas à raconter quoi que ce soit. La chambre étant mal insonorisée, on entendait une multitude de questions, des intonations émerveillées. A cela s'ajoutait l'agréable voix chantante d'Eleanor. Elle expliquait avec quelques bégaiements le fonctionnement des chambres, on entendait distinctement : « les filles et les garçons sont séparés et l'accès d'une chambre de fille à un garçon est magiquement interdit, et inversement ». Quand vint l'heure de la répartition, le brouhaha s'intensifia, ça se disputait pour savoir qui prendrait la première porte à l'entrée du couloir, ou celle du fond… Qui semblait l'option la plus alléchante pour tout le monde. Cette année encore le Choixpeau avait envoyé moins de dix nouveaux à Poufsouffle, alors qu'ils étaient une petite douzaine dans les autres maisons. En ces temps sombres, leur renommée baissait de plus en plus avec l'idée que chez eux, on n'y apprenait pas grand-chose, et surtout, pas de quoi se défendre.

-SILENCE ! s'époumona une voix puissante.

Les deux amies haussèrent un sourcil surpris, était-ce enfin William qui prenait ses responsabilités ?

-Les filles iront en début de couloir et les garçons au fond, comme ça c'est réglé.

Une explosion de mécontentement prit place, et la voix de sa sœur en tête qui stipulait qu'ici, à Poufsouffle, on devait choisir tous ensemble, dans le calme. Ils débattirent un moment, et on n'entendait presque plus ce qu'ils disaient. Quand les enfants reprirent la parole dans une cacophonie épouvantable, les deux amies devinèrent que c'était Eleanor qui avait gagné. A leur grande déception, ce fut la bande féminine de premières années qui prit le dessus sur le débat.

-Mais je ne veux pas de ces mioches braillards à côté de moi ! s'exclama Jane, désespérée.

-Et moi non plus, soupira Melinda.

Le choix était fait, et les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce juste à côté, à grand renfort de cris animaliers. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut la porte de leur propre chambre qui grinça. Eleanor était visiblement fatiguée. Sa peau d'ordinaire caramel avait prit une teinte plus claire, ses yeux d'un gris si pur s'étaient assombris. De toute évidence, ça s'était mal passé. Bien qu'épuisée, elle n'avait pas perdu sa grâce naturelle et c'est avec délicatesse qu'elle enleva son insigne pour le poser sur une commode. Puis, d'un pas lent, rejoignit ses amies et se laissa tomber à leurs côtés, dans un flottement de cheveux blonds. Ses longues mèches presque dorées s'envolèrent dans se dos avant de reposer délicatement sur ses épaules graciles.

-Je n'en peux plus, conclut-elle de sa voix chantante. Mon frère va me faire perdre la tête, il ne les a même pas prévenus pour Peeves !

-Oh, vraiment, ironisa Jane.

La belle blonde lui lança un regard de travers. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à la révoltée mais bel et bien de préparer une contre-attaque : les idées fusèrent, les pires semblaient les meilleures. Empêcher les elfes de maison de lui donner ses « suppléments de protéines » pour le grand sportif qu'il était, ou alors faire arriver tout le monde en retard aux entraînements de Quidditch. Pourquoi ne pas verser quelques gouttes « d'Intestins Relaxés » dans son thé matinal ? Le trio riait à gorge déployée.

-Et si on montait Peeves contre lui ? suggéra Melinda avec un sourire malicieux.

L'idée s'avérait aussi dangereuse que prometteuse, mais elle en valait le coup.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le soleil frappait dur contre le parquet, se reflétant contre une casserole de cuivre suspendue au mur. Il éclairait la pièce d'une chaude lumière, très agréable en cette fin d'été. Et prometteur d'encore quelques belles journées. Les rayons brûlants et vicieux de l'astre vinrent chatouiller de près les narines de Nicholas Montgomery, et quelques instants plus tard, se fracassèrent contre ses paupières. Le jeune homme grogna son malaise, puis se retourna face oreiller. Il dépassait de ses draps une épaisse touffe brune. Hors de question qu'il bouge, on était samedi, donc en week-end, et il avait durement mérité ce repos ! Durement mérité un repos, après deux mois de vacances ?

-Nicholas si tu ne te lèves pas, tu vas rater le petit-déjeuner.

Le concerné ouvrit un œil fatigué. La chambre semblait toute floue, il n'avait même pas reconnu la voix de celui qui lui adressait la parole. Tout était pénible en cette belle matinée, rien que le fait de respirer, alors ouvrir les yeux et se lever… Cependant ses neurones entrèrent en connexion et il capta le mot « petit-déjeuner ». Car comme vous l'aurez deviné, seule la nourriture permet à Nicholas Montgomery d'avoir un tant soi peu d'ambition. Le brun s'éveilla lentement et gratta d'une main maladroite sa barbe en désordre. Sans pour autant prendre conscience de son environnement, il enfila, distrait, un pantalon et une chemise froissée. Il avait mit ses chaussures à l'envers et pesta contre ce soleil si brillant… Aujourd'hui, pas d'uniforme ! Peut-être qu'il y aurait de jolies filles avec de jolies jupes ? Et non pas celles, informes, qu'on osait appeler « uniformes ». Cette pensa le réveilla un peu plus. De toute évidence, il était dans son dortoir de Poufsouffle, reparti pour une nouvelle année d'école.

-Tu sais mon vieux, les chemises à carreaux c'est dépassé.

Encore cette fichue voix ! Nicholas releva les yeux pour tomber sur Cameron Summers, co-chambreur et vieil ami. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la chambre, de toute évidence, le troisième lit était vide et ils étaient seuls. L'étudiant, assis dans un coin, tenait un de ses livres préférés à la main, sûrement Alice au pays des merveilles… Le retardataire grogna. Il avait eu très envie, tout l'été, de revoir ses amis, et même la sale petite tête de Jane, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'étudier. Il avait même oublié ces étranges bouillottes de cuivres qui pendouillaient aux murs. Et ces incessantes plantes grimpantes qui lui donnaient mal au crâne. Rajustant sa chemise à carreaux –dite de « bûcheron-, il tangua un peu puis regarda son ami, ses yeux de fouine plissés sous la suspicion.

-Cette chemise m'est plus précieuse que vous tous réunis, grogna le concerné.

Cameron éclata d'un rire tonitruant. La seule raison pour laquelle Nicholas portait des chemises… Eh bien, c'était parce qu'elles étaient assez larges pour cacher quelques bourrelets disgracieux. Le paresseux n'était obèse, ni même gros, mais il prenait plaisir à prendre soin de son corps, souvent à l'aide de siestes et de malbouffe. De toute façon, il n'envisageait pas de souffrir, pour quelque chose d'aussi superficiel que l'apparence.

-Et tu pourrais aussi te raser, continua son ami encore secoué par son rire. Tu ressembles à un chou-fleur.

Encore une fois, Nicholas grogna. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être un apollon, tout le monde ne pouvait représenter une beauté sculpturale digne des plus grands dieux grecs. Surtout pas lui. Avec sa barbe mal taillée, ses cheveux emmêlés et sa gourmandise… Tout le monde n'était pas Cameron Summers. Grand et fort, sa peau bronzée était typique de nombreuses activités d'extérieur. Ses cheveux, bruns –taillés en brosse-, étaient impeccables, tandis qu'il portait une élégante chemise blanche parfaitement repassée. Sa mâchoire carrée faisait craquer un nombre incalculable de filles et les garçons le détestaient sincèrement dès qu'il souriait. Et encore, ce n'était pas le pire ! Ses yeux d'un vert profond semblaient aspirer l'âme de n'importe quelle femelle. Même au réveil avec encore un peu de bave aux lèvres, on pouvait le trouver séduisant.

-Eh bien, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? s'étonna le concerné. Tu n'as pas faim ?

« Pas faim » et « Montgomery » dans la même phrase, ça n'existait pas. Aussi, il lui jeta un regard noir, auquel Cameron répondit par un grand éclat de rire.

-Allons manger alors !

Le sportif l'entraîna dans les dédales du château. Pourquoi fallait-il aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle, alors que les cuisines étaient juste à côté, se demanda Nicholas. C'était ridicule de se lever aussi tôt pour manger, et en plus, c'était si loin! Quand il pensait aux Gyffondors ou au Serdaigles, perchés là-haut dans leurs tours, il en avait mal au ventre. Tous ces escaliers à descendre puis à remonter ! Sûrement qu'avec ce système ingénieux, il aurait pu perdre quelques kilos…Cependant son estomac le fit revenir à la réalité, et il déboula pleine balle dans la Grande Salle. Les tables étaient bondées, et les garçons se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la leur avec difficulté. Il y avait là Eleanor avec les huit premières années, qui leur expliquait le fonctionnement de l'école. Ils s'assirent juste à côté et la saluèrent rapidement pour ne pas la perturber. Aucune trace de William, le dernier des trois garçons. Si, à cette heure-ci, il n'était ni dans la chambre, ni au petit-déjeuner, il était alors sur son balai. « Dès le premier jours », pensa le flemmard, atterré. Il y avait là un bruit à rendre fou, avec les pépiements insupportables des petits nouveaux et leurs questions incessantes.

Le Poufsouffle désactiva toute trace de sociabilité et se plongea dans la nourriture. Comme tous les repas à Poudlard, c'était un festin. On y trouvait de la mélasse, de la tarte au citron, du pudding, des fruits frais, du flocon d'avoine, du café, de nombreuses sortes de thé… Un mélange incroyable de couleurs et de saveurs, que Nicholas s'empressa de mettre dans son assiette, avec un penchant non dissimulé pour les saveurs salées, faites de charcuterie et de flageolets en sauce. Alors qu'il se goinfrait à en perdre la raison, un coup de coude inopiné lui déchira les côtes.

-Mais ça va pas, espèce de cinglée ! grogna-t-il la bouche pleine de bacon.

C'était Eleanor, qui juste à sa droite, fronçait les sourcils d'un ton réprobateur. A côté, la ribambelle d'enfants levait sur lui de grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Quoi, encore ?!

-Je crois que les enfants t'ont posés une question.

-AH ouais et c'est quoi ?

Cameron retint un rire, puis plongea les yeux dans son café. La jeune femme, bien que très douce et timide, était probablement la seule à pouvoir ordonner quoi que ce soit à n'importe qui, Nicholas Montgomery compris. Et bien qu'il ne paraisse pas très coopératif en cette belle matinée, il écouta néanmoins les interrogations des enfants. Sûrement à cause d'un sentiment de culpabilité, parce que Eleanor, si gentille, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

-Est-ce que Poufsouffle c'est vraiment la meilleure maison de Poudlard ? demanda une petite fille au teint glabre. Mes parents disent que c'est la plus nulle en tout cas.

-Tes parents sont stupides, rétorqua le concerné.

Encore une fois il se prit un coup de la préfète, qui insista de ses yeux gris. Selon elle, il ne fallait pas briser leurs espoirs. Bon sang, ces gamins ne voyaient-ils pas qu'ils étaient rejetés ? N'étaient-ils pas capables de remarquer sa tenue misérable et son air blasé ? Comment osaient-ils encore poser ce genre de questions ? Poufsouffle n'était pas juste la maison des rejetés, c'était celle des êtres affranchis des codes sociaux, un peu d'enthousiasme bon sang ! Quoiqu'en regardant son co-chambreur si présentable...

-Et combien tu as eu de BUSES ? questionna un garçon bien trop grand et trop joufflu pour son âge.

-Suffisamment pour faire ce qu'il me plait.

Les épaules de la préfète s'affaissèrent, elle semblait complètement démoralisée.

-Bon, bon, ça va ! se reprit-il. J'en eu trois, mais c'est pas le nombre qui compte.

-Et toi, tu en as eu combien ? fit le même garçon à Cameron.

Toutes les petites filles le regardaient avec les joues rougies et de grands yeux admirateurs, certaines même, faisaient semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser en plongeant le regard vers leurs souliers toutes les deux secondes. Il répondit avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il en avait eu six, dans des matières aux renommées très disparates, considérées comme l'excellence ou comme matière « pour les nuls » (comme la botanique), mais il n'en n'était pas moins fier d'être à Poufsouffle, car il s'amusait beaucoup. De toute façon, l'important, c'était de se faire des amis. Suite à cette tirade, Nicholas lui lança un regard étonné. Lui qui connaissait les recoins les plus sombres de son ami, il n'en revenait pas d'un discours aussi beau concernant l'égalité, l'amitié et le soin de son prochain. Après tout, il le reconnaissait plutôt comme un être irréfléchi, cynique à ses heures et mauvais blagueur… En bref il était capable de s'investir dans tout et n'importe quoi, avec une préférence pour le « n'importe quoi ». Le barbu s'engouffra alors dans une myriade de grommellements internes.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ta matière préférée ? fit encore une fois le garçon bien trop grand et trop joufflu pour son âge.

-On peut pas avoir la paix, ici ? postillonna Nicholas, la bouche pleine de gâteau à la carotte.

-Cameron, je crois que tu ferais bien de ramener l'homme des cavernes dans sa chambre, s'il te plait. Et les enfants, nous on va visiter le parc et je vais vous montrer … le stade de Quidditch !

* * *

L'ambiance n'était pas aussi studieuse dans la chambre des filles. En réalité, Melinda, vêtue de l'immonde tunique verte qui lui servait de pyjama, retenait la porte de la salle de bains de toutes ses forces. Sur son front perlaient de grosses gouttes de sueur, et ses joues rougies par l'effort, se contractaient par intervalles. Des veines étaient apparues sur ses mains et ses avant-bras, et son habituel et large sourire s'était transformé en une grimace de douleur. A ses côtés, Jane tournait les pages d'un livre de sorts à toute vitesse, ses yeux noirs s'agitant de façon frénétique sous la pression.

-Alors ? J'y arrive plus moi ! s'exclama la métisse.

-Si tu crois que c'est simple de fermer un verrou ! couina Jane et s'écorchant les doigts sur le papier.

-Je croyais que tu l'avais abandonné !

-Bien sûr que non, il serait mort de faim sinon.

Melinda lui jeta un regard en biais, offusquée.

-Je préfère qu'il meure de faim plutôt qu'il nous mange !

Comme par enchantement, la petite colorée trouva enfin la formule et l'appliqua sur la porte, qui bloqua sa serrure dans un grincement sinistre. Derrière, les miaulements de consternation devenaient de plus en plus fort, et la poignée bougeait à un rythme effréné. L'animal se jeta plusieurs fois contre le rond de bois, provoquant des bruits sourds dans la pièce. Les deux amies soufflèrent de soulagement, puis se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Le fin visage de Jane portait encore les marques de l'angoisse, tandis que la métisse respirait trop fort, à grand renfort de sifflements. On pouvait penser, de loin, que cette situation était beaucoup trop exagérée… Une telle terreur d'un chat, ça pouvait même prêter à la phobie, et donc, à des réactions extravagantes et insurmontables.

Ca, c'est sans connaître Rocky. Rien que chaton, quand Jane lui donnait ses croquettes, c'était une terreur. Il gonflait son pelage roux quand on approchait de sa gamelle, et feulait à la moindre caresse déplaisante. Ce n'était le chat de personne, en fait, il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix. Cependant, ce n'était pas possible. Cet animal obèse, teigneux, mangeait TOUTE chose vivante : que ce soit les rats, les crapauds et tentait même avec les elfes de maison… Combien de fois les filles avaient du se protéger de ce monstre ? En vrai, Rocky n'était pas méchant, il avait ses jours et il y avait des choses qu'il détestait. Aujourd'hui ? Aucune idée, ce n'était peut-être pas son jour. Ou alors était-ce parce que Jane lui avait écrasé la queue en se levant ?

Bref, c'était un combat de tous les jours pour que le professeur Chourave ne s'en rende pas compte, et donc, ne l'envoie très loin du château à coups de pieds aux fesses. Parce que cet animal avait une réelle utilité dans le fonctionnement de la maison : il attaquait quiconque n'avait pas assez d'hygiène corporelle. De même qu'il pouvait servir d'arme de destruction massive en cas de vengeance (là, il suffisait de l'asticoter un petit peu, et le tour était joué). Mais Melinda, les jambes couvertes de griffures, pensa tout de même, que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

-Bon, il va mettre du temps à se calmer, mais au moins, on sera tranquilles ce soir, soupira Jane.

-J'espère ! hoqueta la métisse en reprenant son souffle. Tu aurais pu le laisser dans une ruelle ou que sais-je, où il aurait fait sa loi et serait devenu le prince des matous…

-Blablabla ! Il est beaucoup mieux ici, n'est-ce pas mon minou ?

Un miaulement rageur sortit de la salle de bains.

-Bien, entonna Jane d'une voix plus gaie, une chose dangereuse après l'autre ! Maintenant que le problème du chat est réglé, allons trouver Peeves !

-On n'attend pas Eleanor ?

-Non, elle ne sait pas mentir de toute façon.

* * *

La passion c'est l'enfer des hommes, et ça William l'avait bien compris. Samedi matin, première journée à Poudlard, il était sur son balai à six-heures et demi tapantes. Du matin. Oh bien sûr, il avait voulu réveiller Cameron, qui l'avait copieusement insulté. Alors il était parti, seul dans la fraîcheur de l'aube. Il appréciait d'être seul dehors à cette heure-ci, quand tout était silencieux et qu'il se sentait comme le maître du monde. Au stade, personne n'était pas le déranger. Pas un type qui s'entrainait en individuel, pas d'espions adverses dans les gradins, juste lui, son talent et le pouvoir de voler au dessus de tout. Il avait commencé l'entraînement par quelques tours de terrains à pieds, histoire de s'échauffer et de se mettre en souffle. Vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch –qu'il portait autant que son uniforme-, ses longs cheveux dorés étaient noué en tresse bien serrée. De ses yeux aussi gris que celui de sa sœur, il examinait le moindre détail du terrain. Celui-ci n'avait bougé depuis de mois. Enfin, on avait redonné un coup de jeune à la cabine des professeurs, mais ça ne comptait pas dans ses calculs tactiques.

Ah, si, on avait rajouté une épaisseur de sable supplémentaire autour de l'ovale de verdure. Ca amortirait mieux le choc de ses adversaires. Sur cette considération et ses joues hâlées désormais teintées de rouge, il se mit à faire quelques pompes. Rien ne valait une condition physique au top pour être les meilleurs ! Quel dommage que ses coéquipiers ne soient pas si attentifs quand ils s'entrainaient. Du moins, si jamais ils s'entrainaient. L'an dernier, il avait eut un mal fou à rassembler tous les joueurs à chaque cour. Ce qui expliquait leur avant dernière place sur le podium. D'un côté, perdre face à Serdaigle, c'était la honte. Tout de même, il déplorait que son équipe ne se montre pas plus motivée. Dépité par ce genre de comportement, le jeune homme secoua la tête, méprisant.

On l'avait mis sur un balai avant ses six ans, il était batteur pour Poufsouffle depuis sa deuxième année, et capitaine auto-proclamé depuis sa cinquième. Et depuis tout ce temps, pas l'ombre d'une médaille ! William récupéra sa batte, un Cognard, et commença à frapper dedans. De cette façon, il expulsait sa colère et son mépris. Et chaque coup un peu plus fort, il écumait de rage. Sa natte bougeait dans tous les sens. Puis, il arrêta de frapper et sauta sur son balai. En moins de deux secondes, il vrillait dans les airs, se coupant du monde. La brise frappait contre chaque centimètre de sa peau, appuyant des pressions inégale le long du manche en bois et de sa queue touffue. Ces pressions, il les connaissait désormais par cœur, et d'un simple report de poids, pouvait les corriger ou changer de direction. Autrement dit, c'était un virtuose. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit sa sœur, Eleanor, à l'autre bout du terrain, entouré d'une bande de premières années.

-Ah.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, maintenant il était aussi préfet. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas, car monsieur n'avait rien demandé, et tout lui était tombé du ciel. C'était un choix qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Il n'était pas mauvais élève, mais pas non plus brillant, il ne se démarquait dans aucune matière en particulier. Il n'était pas non plus très responsable - 48h de retenue l'an passé. Considérant qu'il devait presque être neuf heures et donc, qu'il s'était assez entraîné, le jeune homme rejoignit sa sœur. Les enfants semblaient impressionnés et levaient vers lui des yeux admiratifs.

-Les enfants, vous reconnaissez sûrement William, votre autre préfet ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous aider à continuer la visite du château ? Ensuite, on continue par vos salles de cours, comme ça vous ne vous perdrez pas lundi.

William acquiesça, de toute façon, elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Ah, encore une nouvelle année à Poudlard !


	2. Magouilles et petites victoires

La découverte des emplois du temps avait fait des émules le samedi matin, si bien que quand débutèrent les cours ce lundi, c'était pour certain, d'une humeur morose. La plupart des modules de septième année se faisaient par vagues de quatre heures, et se présentaient sur papier comme de gros blocs qu'il fallait surmonter jusqu'au prochain repas. Quatre heures de botanique générale d'affilée, ou bien d'études des runes ou encore… Une matinée vide pour Jane et Nicholas, qui avaient les programmes les plus légers -24 heures par semaine. Alors, quand chacun se réveilla, il était neuf heures passées et les autres s'étaient tous retrouvés, plutôt jaloux, dans leurs salles de classe respectives. C'est vrai qu'après leurs BUSEs, ils avaient des matières très diversifiées. Et cette année, Melinda par exemple étudiait toutes formes de botanique, et le seul cours qui puisse la sortir de ses plantes, était potion –le mercredi matin. Alors, les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Nicholas, comme à son habitude, avala toutes ses assiettes comme un glouton, tandis que la jeune fille grignotait un quartier de pomme, la tête dans les nuages. A cette heure-ci, ils étaient quasiment seuls dans le réfectoire. Une fois son dernier morceau englouti, le jeune homme lâcha un rot sonore.

-Espèce de gros porc ! balança Jane de sa voix suraigüe.

-Roooh ça va hein, toi aussi tu rotes il me semble.

La petite rebelle haussa un sourcil faussement hautain, avant de pouffer. Elle n'était pas très féminine, c'est vrai…

-Bon, mon cochon, on ferait mieux de se tailler avant qu'on prof passe et nous demande un service.

Et apparemment, elle avait un langage grossier. Cependant, son ami accepta volontiers. Elle n'avait pas tort, et vu leur malchance commune, ça risquait fort d'arriver. Ils déguerpirent donc à toute vitesse, mais plutôt que de le ramener dans leur confortable sous-sol, Jane entraîna le flemmard dans le parc. Il avait plu au milieu de la nuit, et l'herbe était encore spongieuse d'humidité. Soudain, la jeune femme le tira en arrière de quelques buissons épineux. Il voulut protester violemment, mais elle lui fourra un pan de sa robe dans la bouche, puis lui fit les gros yeux. Discrètement, Nicholas se redressa –aïe les épines !- pour regarder par-dessus le talus. Oh, c'était donc ça… Le professeur Chourave conduisait son cours de septième année vers la Forêt Interdite, Melinda en tête.

\- Dis-moi, tu as vu son emploi du temps non ? Elle passe touuuuute sa semaine avec cette vieille crottée, et comment elle fait alors, la vieille, pour donner son cours aux autres années ?

-Aucune idée, baisse toi, lui chuchota Jane, qui s'en fichait un peu.

Au fond, ils aimaient bien leur directrice de maison. C'est juste qu'ils lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis quelques années. Eh oui, la puberté ça n'avait pas que du bon. Mais bon, elle leur distribuait des chocolats à la rentrée, à Noël et à Pâques. Et elle cachait –assez mal- des patacitrouilles dans la salle commune pour la fête d'Halloween. En bref, elle était très généreuse, mais aussi très soulagée de ne plus avoir ces élèves turbulents dans ses cours. Une fois la menace passée, le duo sa cala près du lac. Nicholas fit tout un cirque pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'animal suspect aux abords. Il faisait preuve, hormis de gourmandise, de certaines psychoses inexpliquées.

-L'an dernier pendant une de nos « discussions », il y avait un rat juste à côté ! Et il est resté là pendant tout un quart d'heure, sans bouger !

-Que veux tu que j'y fasse si ce château rend même les rats cinglés ? rétorqua Jane en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, de quoi tu veux parler mon cochon ?

-Eh bien…

Dire que ces ceux-là se sentaient au dessus des lois, était un euphémisme. Cependant, ils avaient pour eux leur discrétion, leur maison, et surtout… Des « adversaires » plus visibles, qui se faisaient prendre à tous les coups. Quelques énergumènes qui trainaient ça et là dans le château, osaient des blagues aussi fantastiques que gênantes. Si bien qu'on n'accusait jamais nos deux petits Poufsouffles. De toute façon, leur but n'était pas d'amuser la galerie. S'ils passaient si peu de temps en cours, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà leur entreprise à côté.

En effet, basée dans les magouilles en tous genres, c'était les meilleurs contrebandiers de l'école. Et pour cause ! Dès qu'il devait y avoir une fête quelque part, c'est à eux qu'on demandait de quoi se sustenter et s'amuser. Oh, leur expansion avait connu bien des échecs, des réprimandes, et des heures de retenue, mais maintenant, c'était les plus grands trafiquants de l'école, et ça leur suffisait. Comment faisait-on entrer de l'alcool-article le plus demandé- à Poudlard me demanderez vous ! On ne l'y fait pas rentrer, on le fabrique. Nicholas, excepté sa paresse légendaire avait néanmoins quelques qualités : celle d'être très bricoleur et, celle d'être un vicieux petit cochon à l'esprit tordu. Jane, vous l'aurez comprit, s'occupait des affaires humaines, n'hésitant pas à proférer des litanies de menaces pour ne pas se faire dénoncer.

-William veut organiser les sélections de Quidditch samedi, et juste après, une fête de bienvenue.

-Mais les sélections sont toujours la deuxième semaine de cours ! s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Merci Captain Obvious, mais il m'a dit que les autres maisons ont tout réservé.

Jane secoua la tête, morte de rire, ses cheveux colorés accompagnaient chaque soubresaut, entraînant ses nœuds dans une danse étrange.

-Laisse moi deviner, se reprit-elle, Serpentard et Gryffondor ont presque tout réservé, et Serdaigle a eu les restes parce qu'ils sont plus rapides que nous. Je suppose aussi que le professeur Wisenbolt ne veut pas faire de sélections la troisième semaine de cours…

\- A quelques détails près, je crois que c'est ça, confirma Nicholas.

Typique de leurs débuts d'année habituels. En plus de ça, le professeur Wisenbolt, qui fut dans le temps un grand joueur de Quidditch, se fichait bien de la compétition entre les maisons, il se contentait de signer des papiers et de surveiller les sélections. Il enseignait le vol aux premières années, arbitrait les matchs, et n'avait pas été élève à Poudlard. Ce qui le rendait intolérant à cette compétition dantesque qu'était la Coupe des Maisons.

-Bref, William veut organiser une fête samedi, et il y a une quatrième année de Serpentard qui est venue me voir pour passer commande. Le problème, c'est que j'ai plus assez de bouteilles, et il faudrait des sucreries, je ne sais plus quelle autre bêtise bref…

-Et ce qu'il restait dans tes réserves de l'an dernier ? s'exclama Jane, bouche bée.

A la fin de chaque année scolaire, en plus d'avoir empoché une belle quantité de gallions, Nicholas gardait quelques réserves supplémentaires pour le début de l'année prochaine, pour ce genre de cas particulier justement, où dès le début de l'année, on lui passerait commande. Le but ? Eviter une pénurie, évidemment. A la connaissance de Jane, il restait plus d'une dizaine de mixtures de pêche, deux de citrouille –qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions-, et foultitude de gadgets rigolos. ( oreilles de lapin qui couinent, clochettes pour cheveux qui font de la musique douce, rouge à lèvres qui pétille…)Tout à coup, elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

\- Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, sale petit égoïste ! gronda-t-elle en tendant un index faussement furieux contre sa poitrine.

Le concerné tremblota du menton, et trifouilla dans les boutons de sa robe de sorcier.

-Hum, et bien…

-Vous avez picolé sans nous, BANDE DE MONSTRES !

A dire vrai, rien que ce week-end il s'était enfilé trois bouteilles avec les garçons. Et lui tout seul, ses dernières friandises qu'il cachait avec le reste, dans le double fond de son coffre à vêtements. S'y retrouvait aussi son matériel d'alchimie, subtilisé au professeur Slughorn, qui lui permettait de fabriquer ses mixtures. Jane secoua la tête, dépitée. Sans se démonter, son ami lui expliqua la suite du plan et ils passèrent un long moment à bavarder de leur avenir.

* * *

Quand vint l'heure du repas, ils rejoignirent leurs amis à la Grande Salle. Le repas était composé de poulet rôti, accompagné de succulentes pommes de terre en sauce, et de haricots vers frais. Les étudiants se jetèrent sur leurs assiettes sans demander leurs restes. Excepté pour leurs deux conspirateurs, les quatre heures de cours précédentes avaient été fastidieux.

\- Dites, ce ne serait pas vous, que j'aurai aperçu dans le parc ce matin ? demanda Melinda, en touillant ses patates devenues purée.

-Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Jane, mentant avec aplomb. Quand il a le choix, ce flemmard ne se lève jamais avant onze heures !

Sa remarque fut ponctuée de rires, ouf, sauvés ! Si tout le groupe était conscient de leur petite entreprise -William et Cameron y participaient de temps en temps-, les deux autres filles en étaient moins friandes. Encore que la métisse leur demandait parfois quelques services, Eleanor, elle, s'y refusait. Elle venait de commencer par un cours d'Histoire de l'Art, et avait déjà griffonné cent dix centimètres de parchemin un vrai délire ! Tout à coup, elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux gris, surpris, dans ceux noirs, tout autant surpris de la petite rebelle. Eh merde…

-Je me disais bien que je me sentais seule, pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec moi, ce matin ?

-Euh, eh bien… Euh.

Le seul cours qu'elle avait séché, évidemment, c'était celui qu'elle partageait avec LA préfète du groupe. Elle se recula alors sur sa chaise avec un air choqué. Le professeur Cinncinatus, un homme loufoque d'un certain âge avait la particularité d'oublier l'appel, et d'oublier beaucoup de choses en général- jusqu'à sa robe de sorcier, remplacée par un jean/pull parfaitement moldu. Il enseignait un cours général d'Histoire de l'Art –option de cinquième année, puis à côté, les arts magiques et moldus –option de deuxième année. Et si ce vieux fou avait oublié de faire le compte des élèves, pas Eleanor de toute évidence. Cependant Jane, tenait VRAIMENT à son entretien de début d'année avec son conspirateur préféré. Elle se recroquevilla sur son banc, faussement désolée.

-J'y crois pas ! LE premier cours de l'année ! s'étouffa Cameron en riant à pleins poumons, rejoint aussitôt par William et Melinda.

La préfète n'en revenait pas, quel culot !

-Je crois que tu peux rêver pour récupérer ses cours, pouffa la métisse, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, parce que la belle blonde était aussi gentille que douce, et l'autre crevure savait la harceler pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Eleanor finirait par céder dans tous les cas.

-Et toi, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, demanda-t-elle, atterrée en regardant son frère.

Ok, ce déjeuner était un désastre. Il avait désespérément tenté de se cacher une partie du visage avec ses cheveux- pour une fois détachés. Mais rire à gorge déployée avec la tête en arrière avait grillé sa couverture, et tout le monde put observer un gros œuf violacé qui se formait sur sa tempe gauche. Il avait eu quelques… Mésaventures, dans la matinée. Alors qu'il sortait de son cours d'études des runes, voilà qu'il était tombé sur un certain esprit frappeur, plus dément que dans ses souvenirs. Il balançait alors chaises et tables dans le couloir, les fracassant contre les murs. Quand il l'avait aperçut, le fantôme avait ensorcelé un morceau de bois, qui s'était acharné sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur débarque, alerté par le boucan. Ensuite, et malgré le mal de tête, il s'était empressé de rejoindre ses amis à table.

-Une de ses conquêtes qui s'est rendu compte que c'était un goujat, se moqua Cameron.

-La ferme, c'est Peeves qu'est devenu cinglé.

-Il l'a toujours été, et il s'améliore on dirait !

Cameron éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, fier de sa blague. Qui n'était pas tout à fait au goût d'Eleanor, qui tripota le front de son frère sous tous ses angles pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien eu de plus. Après tout, on pouvait se choper une commotion cérébrale de cette façon, et il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Oh arrête, soupira Nicholas, pour avoir une commotion il faut un cerveau…

-Génial cette blague mon vieux ! s'exclama son ami en lui frappant l'épaule. Allez Will, RIGOOOOOOLE !

Le dénommé Willian, de plus en plus blanc, tenta de se lever et retomba sur le banc dans un fracas pas possible, sous les yeux inquiets de sa sœur. Melinda, elle, commença à trembler des pieds à la tête. Oh, malgré son calme légendaire, ses phrases philosophiques et une certaine sagesse de la vie, elle n'était d'aucune utilité en situation de crise. Les malades et les blessés, c'était pas trop son truc. Elle balbutia quelques mots insensés avant de désigner la grande porte du d'un doigt secoué. Nicholas soupira, puis se leva. Il prit son ami au bord du malaise par les épaules, accompagné de Cameron, et ensemble, traînèrent le capitaine jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sur leurs traces, la belle blonde les suivait, la gorge serrée.

-Ca va aller, t'inquiète, murmura Jane à la métisse qui se calmait peu à peu.

-C'est de notre faute, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, oui, on y est peut-être allées un peu fort, c'est vrai… Mais ça va s'arranger, il est solide comme garçon. C'est pas une petite commotion qui va le tuer.

A ce mot, les orbites de Melinda s'ouvrirent, ronds comme des billes.

-Oh non… soupira Jane en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh, qui se rapprochait doucement de ses trente ans, allongea le garçon sur lit. Il avait maintenant perdu entièrement connaissance. La pièce, grande et froide, était remplie de lits blancs, une place, dont les rideaux gris se refermaient d'un claquement de doigts. L'infirmière poussa sans ménagement le trio pour examiner William. La bosse sur son front avait prit une teinte foncée peu engageante. A côté, Cameron s'occupait de la préfète qui avait du mal à respirer. Le beau jeune homme, la prit dans ses bras en lui tapotant le dos, mal à l'aise.

-Qu'on m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé, exigea Mrs Pomfresh de sa voix nasillarde.

-Je crois qu'il nous a parlé de Peeves, lui expliqua Nicholas d'un ton désinvolte.

L'infirmière le foudroya du regard.

-Ce maudit fantôme ! continua-t-elle, furieuse. Dès le premier jour de cours, je n'y crois pas ! Allez-vous en, oust ! OUST

Le trio sortit de la pièce, et la sœur de la victime, dépitée de ne pas avoir plus d'informations. Et comment pourrait-elle suivre ses cours de métamorphose de l'après-midi ? Cameron lui offrit son plus beau sourire –celui qui faisait fondre toute les filles-, ce qui occasionna une grimace à la jeune femme.

-Ca va aller, c'est juste une petite commotion de rien du tout, essaya-t-il encore une fois.

Une petite commotion de rien du tout, ça ne menait pas à une perte totale de connaissance. Et ça ne provoquait pas une boule de bowling sur le crâne. Au moment où ils allaient partir, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un lourd grincement. L'infirmière passa la tête par la porte.

-OUST J'AI DIT !

Le trio décampa à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Comment pouvait-on être si jeune, et si aigrie ? songea Nicholas. Puis il eut sa réponse en regardant son amie. Il pensa qu'elle avait cette façon droite et coincée de se tenir, typique des vieilles peaux comme McGonagall ou Mrs Pomfresh, ou Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire. La même façon froide de parler, et ce fichu chignon qui coinçait ses beaux cheveux blonds la plupart du temps. Sa douceur et son innocence disparaitraient sûrement suite à ses illusions perdues, ricana-t-il dans ses pensées. Voyant qu'il l'observait depuis un moment, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je me demandais comment Peeves avait pu faire ça, s'expliqua le barbu en haussant les épaules.

Peeves ? La préfète ouvrit la bouche de surprise ! Mais oui ! Elle se souvenait de sa discussion avec les filles le premier soir de la rentrée, oui, elles avaient parlé d'une certaine forme de vengeance… Et elle avait acquiescé avec un grand sourire. Est-ce que c'était ses amies qui avaient provoqué cet accident ? Est-ce qu'elles avaient déjà eu le temps de retourner Peeves contre son frère ? Prise d'une crise de panique incontrôlable, Eleanor courut à toutes jambes –sous les désapprobations des tableaux-, pour en avoir le cœur net. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, surpris.

-Complètement cinglée, commenta Nicholas en haussant les épaules. Bon, tu veux m'accompagner aux cuisines ?

-On sort de table, mon gros.

Le barbu lui lança un petit sourire énigmatique et se mit en marche, sous les rires du beau jeune homme.

-Si c'est pour continuer vos cachotteries avec Jane, j'en suis !

* * *

La fin des cours sonna à dix-huit heures, Melinda rangeait ses affaires dans la serre numéro deux. Sa robe était crottée de boue séchée, et ses parchemins faisaient une belle chiffonnade dans sa pochette. Toute la journée elle avait travaillé sa botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Le matin, c'était botanique générale, et l'après-midi, études des plantes dangereuses et curatives. Des matières poussées qu'elle suivait depuis sa sixième année, ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas ! Peut-être que la prochaine matinée sur la botanique d'ornementation ne la passionnerait pas autant, mais elle était contente de son choix. Sa directrice de maison, lors de l'entretien d'orientation de l'an dernier, l'avait fortement conseillée sur cette voie, ce qui fut une bonne chose. Son mal être du midi, à cause de Peeves, était vite passé. Il lui suffisait de repenser à toutes les fois où William lui avait fait des crasses pour déculpabiliser. Comme cette fois, où, pour s'entrainer au sort de désarmement, elle lui avait servi de cobaye. Alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'exercer –il le maîtrisait déjà. Il lui avait cassé une côté en l'explosant contre un mur… Sur cette considération qui lui redonna un peu le sourire, Melinda sortit de la serre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Chourave l'interpelle.

-Miss Bosman, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous dans mon bureau ?

L'étudiante se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres et suivit son enseignante. Ce n'était pas la première fois –loin de là ! qu'elle mettait les pieds dans le bureau. C'était une pièce qui ressemblait à moitié à une serre, avec de la terre sur le sol, des plantes de partout, et deux confortables fauteuils aux couleurs de leur maison. La petite dame replète s'installa derrière son bureau et leur servit un thé brûlant aux arômes de cannelle. Puis, elle sortit d'un tiroir une jolie boîte ouvragée qu'elle ouvrit avec un sourire bienveillant.

-N'hésitez pas à vous servir.

Melinda accepta volontiers un caramel, puis souffla sur son thé avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Elles avaient régulièrement, depuis deux ans, des entretiens comme celui-ci. Le professeur lui donnait quelques devoirs en plus, lui montrait ses nouvelles découvertes, ainsi que quelques références littéraires qui lui plairaient. Elle plaçait en l'étudiante de fabuleux espoirs- à raison, ceci dit.

-Bien, je tenais à vous rencontrer, déjà pour vous encourager en ce début d'année et ensuite, pour vous faire quelques propositions.

La jeune femme se redressa sur son siège, son large sourire éclairant son visage chocolat, ce qui réjouit le professeur, déridée.

-Contente de voir que ça vous enthousiasme ! Alors, vous êtes déjà en cours de botanique toute la semaine, avec potions et alchimie… Hors j'en ai discuté avec le professeur Slughorn et il pense, si vous êtes d'accord dites le moi, que vous pourriez avoir quelques cours particuliers le vendredi après-midi.

-Oh oui ! répondit aussitôt la concernée en s'esclaffant.

L'herboriste se rasséréna sur son fauteuil, un air fier peint sur sa figure ronde. Ses lèvres s'étiraient vers le haut, et ses yeux, vifs, brillaient d'excitation. Quelle élève formidable !Or, elle devait également aborder un sujet un peu moins plaisant. Voyant que son expression changeait, Melinda perdit un peu de son enthousiasme. Le professeur se racla la gorge, visiblement gênée, se trémoussa un peu, et avala une gorgée de thé pour faire passer le malaise. A laquelle elle rajouta une bouchée de caramel. Puis une autre.

-Je dois aussi vous parler de quelques… Rapports. Il semblerait que vous fassiez quelques expériences au sein de votre chambre-

Là, l'expression de la métisse fut une vraie déconfiture.

-Ne prenez pas cet air là, voyons ! Melinda je comprends tout à fait votre passion pour ma matière, mais ce genre d'expériences est interdit dans les dortoirs, aussi… Aussi vous pourrez les mener dans vos cours particuliers, et également dans vos horaires de recherches personnelles du jeudi après-midi.

-Mais c'est sous la surveillance de Madame Pince, à la bibliothèque ! s'exclama l'étudiante, qui doutait fort que cette vieille dame aigrie accepte des plantes dans son auguste temple du savoir.

La directrice de maison eut un sourire un indulgent. Dans ces moments de bienveillance, sa tête penchait toujours un peu sur la droite, tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient pour garder un semblant d'autorité.

-Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je mets à votre disposition un coin de la serre numéro deux, dans laquelle j'aurais cours avec d'autres élèves, donc vous ne serez pas sans surveillance. Je souhaite des rapports détaillés également.

Sur cette considération, le professeur Chourave lui souhaita une bonne soirée et l'enjoignit à retourner au château. Ce que la demoiselle s'empressa de faire, en sautillant littéralement. Elle courrait presque, impatiente de raconter l'entrevue à ses amies ! Quoique… Avec le savon qu'Eleanor leur avait passé le midi-même. Peu importe ! Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'excitation. Elle pourrait enfin explorer les recoins les plus inattendus de la botanique sans avoir à se cacher. Elle passa vite fait par la salle commune, bondée et se précipita alors dans la chambre. La préfète était là, assise à son bureau, déjà entrain de faire ses devoirs, tandis que la petite chevelue touillait une étrange mixture rouge. Melinda la considéra d'un œil suspect, est-ce que leur chambre allait encore exploser ?

-Les filles vous devinerez jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle folle de joie.

Elle eut à peine droit à un regard de la part de la rebelle de bas étage, qui lançait un sort de bulles pétillantes dans sa tambouille. Eleanor, elle, releva un œil surpris vers son amie. Il y avait bien une dizaine de parchemins d'histoire des arts sur la tablette de son bureau, et une tâche d'encre traçait un sillon sur sa joue gauche. Néanmoins, elle semblait lui avoir pardonné l'aventure de Peeves, et lui adressa même un petit sourire.

-Chourave met à ma disposition une partie de la serre pour que je fasse mes expériences !

-Ouahouh ! s'exclama la belle blonde, véritablement contente pour son amie.

Eleanor soutenait son amie depuis le début de leurs aventures, aussi c'était un peu comme une réussite personnelle de la voir réussir. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, son chignon perdant quelque peu de sa stricte splendeur.

-C'est génial ! Alors, tu lui as dit pour le Limonadier ?! s'empressa la préfète.

-Euh non, pas encore, puis je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le nom définitif et…

-Oh, en s'en fiche, c'est vraiment génial ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il scintille un peu aujourd'hui !

-Vraiment ?!

Sur cette exclamation stupéfaite, Melinda se précipita dans la salle de bains. C'était dans cette pièce qu'elle mettait les espèces ayant besoin d'humidité, et il lui arrivait de laisser les bougies allumées toute la nuit pour que ses plantes profitent de la lumière. C'était une salle tout en longueur, avec d'immenses vasques de cuivre. Comme toutes les salle typiquement Poufsoufflienne, le sol était fait d'un parquet grinçant, et les baignoires formaient de longs et profonds cubes. Et c'était juste à côté de sa baignoire personnelle que se trouvait ledit Limonadier. En effet, ses fruits, d'énormes citrons bien jaunes, commençaient tout juste à scintiller, comme si l'on avait déposé des paillettes à la surface. Les mains de la métisse s'agitèrent, en écartant les feuilles, et en remuant la couche supérieure du terreau. Puis elle sourit, satisfaite. Les feuilles de la plantes étaient marbrées d'un vert très foncé, signe de bonne santé, qui lui donnait l'air d'une espèce très exotique.

C'était à la base un simple citronnier, comme elle en trouvait dans la serre de son père moldu. Elle avait passé l'été à y ajouter de la bouse de dragon, ce qui avait accéléré sa croissance. C'est en goûtant aux premiers fruits, qu'elle avait découvert un petit goût spécial. Au fur et à mesure de nombreuses expériences, elle avait rajouté de la Pétillantine au terreau, pour… Eh bien pour obtenir une limonade parfaite directement à la sortie du fruit. Bon, ce n'était pas LA découverte majeure du siècle, mais elle était la première à l'avoir fait, et elle adorait cette idée !

-Au fait, balança Eleanor de la chambre, mon frère sort de l'infirmerie demain. Et toi la naine, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à touiller comme ça ?!

Jane touillait encore et encore son étrange mixture, sans répondre davantage. Il était courant que les deux filles se boudent, se disputent, s'embrouillent, se crêpent le chignon… A l'heure actuelle, la préfète ne lui avait qu'à moitié pardonné. Bien que profondément douce et gentille, elle avait beaucoup moins d'indulgence avec les gens qui ne s'excusent pas, d'autant plus quand ça concernait l'intégrité de son frère. Melinda retourna dans la chambre et jeta un regard circonspect à l'étrange tambouille, qui s'épaississait au fur et à mesure, devenant une pâte difficile à malaxer. La chevelue en fit une épaisse boule, qu'elle transforma ensuite en un long serpentin d'un rouge profond.

-C'est pour vos affaires douteuses, c'est ça ? continua la préfète d'un ton suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? râla la concernée.

-Ouais, restons diplomates, conseille Melinda avec un sourire engageant. Qu'est ce que c'est au juste ?

Jane soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Du rouge à lèvres, on n'en a plus en stock.

-Oh, mais, le rouge à lèvres s'achète n'importe où… remarqua la métisse un peu perdue.

-Oui, mais celui là, il PETILLE. ET, ne me coupe pas ma chère, je suis obligée d'utiliser un sort de bulles pétillantes, parce que les effets de la Pétillantine disparaissent avec le temps.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point, constata Melinda. La petite rebelle la surprenait tous les jours un peu plus. Autant, c'était un veau à l'école, du moins jusqu'à sa sixième année où elle avait pu choisir ses matières préférés, autant, elle était capable de génie quand il s'agissait de fabrications douteuses. Eleanor, dans son coin, laissa trainer ses oreilles pour suivre la conversation –qu'elle trouvait insensée.

-Pas le peine de me regarder avec cet air surpris. Comme si faire du rouge à lèvres, ça m'intéressait ! Mais bon, un gallion le tube, ça part comme des petits pains !

A la description du produit, la jolie blonde se retourna, laissant un instant sa rancœur de côté.

-Ah bon ? Et… Quel est l'intérêt d'un rouge à lèvres qui pétille ? questionna-t-elle, intéressée.

-Humpf. Se faire jolie, la sensation et puis… Il arrête de pétiller et devient plus foncé quand la personne qui vous aime vous embrasse. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'on fait croire aux filles.

-C'est méchant ! s'écria la préfète, choquée.

Jane soupira. Comment expliquer quelque chose de tordu à l'esprit le plus pur de la planète ? D'autant plus que ça incluait des bases de chimie, chose typiquement moldue. Pour une sorcière de souche, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Cela dit, la conspiratrice tenta tout de même l'explication.

-Pas du tout, ça s'appelle du commerce. De toute façon, la réaction chimique est réelle. C'est une matière qui réagit à la chaleur, et quand on embrasse quelqu'un qu'on aime, la température de notre corps augmente ce qui fait que… Bref. Voilà. Les filles y croient, c'est le principal.

Evidemment, Eleanor s'était arrêtée au mot « chimique », et avait abandonné avec un sourire indulgent. Bon, elle se surprit tout de même à tester ledit rouge à lèvre, l'étalant avec application sur ses lèvres fines. Le rouge, trop profond, jurait avec sa peau qui, bien que hâlée, aurait mérité un peu plus de légèreté.

-Dommage qu'il n'y ai qu'un coloris, fit-elle remarquer en se regardant dans le miroir.

-Oui, bah je sais pas faire autrement, bougonna Jane, en retourna à la découpe de ses bâtonnets.

-Tu as pensé à du colorant alimentaire ? proposa Melinda.

Au vu de son air ahuri, non.

-C'est quoi ? C'est pour colorer la nourriture ? demanda Eleanor.

-C'est la chose la plus simple au monde, à laquelle j'aurai du penser dès le début.

Cette déclaration faite, la préfète laissa échapper un petit rire. De toute évidence, la crise était passée.


	3. Sélections dûement fêtées

La reprise des cours suivit son chemin tranquillement durant la semaine, sans plus d'esclandres. William fuyait l'esprit frappeur de l'école à chaque couloir –il était devenu un vrai radar à Peeves, et avait repris ses entraînements de Quidditch. Sa sœur s'était remise de ses émotions, elle bûchait plus que de raison sur des cours qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas entièrement, notamment l'histoire des arts. Jane avait écopé de sa première retenue pour avoir séché ses premières heures de l'année au grand dam de son associé, qui passait son temps, seul, à faire des bâtonnets de rouge à lèvres (pétillants et aux divers coloris). Melinda s'éclatait dans ses recherches personnelles et Cameron vivait sa vie comme il l'entendait –on le voyait tous les matins faire le tour du lac en courant. Somme toute, la vie suivait son cours à Poufsouffle, jusqu'à ce samedi de sélections.

On peut affirmer sans trop de doutes, que tout le monde, ou presque, avait oublié lesdites sélections de Quidditch. Aussi, quand William réveilla toute la maisonnée en fanfare, ce samedi matin –six heures et demi tapantes-, ce ne fut pas au goût de chacun. Toutes les deux minutes, précisément, une voix tonitruante hurlait dans le couloir des dortoirs quelque chose qui ressemblait à ceci : OYEZ OYEZ CHERS CAMARADES DE POUFSOUFFLE, en cette merveilleuse matinée, vous êtes tous conviés à regarder ou à participer aux recrutements de nos nouveaux attrapeurs, poursuiveurs et batteurs. MERCI DE ME REJOINDRE SUR LE STADE D'ICI UNE HEURE. A cette déclaration s'ajoutaient d'atroces bruits métalliques, comme s'il avait kidnappé les bouillottes de cuivre pour les balancer contre les murs. C'est ainsi que la maison entra tout doucement en ébullition. On voyait quelques élèves divaguer dans la salle commune, encore vêtus de leurs pyjamas. William avait réellement jeté un sort aux bouillottes, qui s'entrechoquaient dans un capharnaüm épouvantable.

Cameron, son ami, co-chambreur et également son gardien de Quidditch, le rejoignit assez vite. De lourds cernes violets lui mangeaient le visage, gâchant quelque peu sa beauté naturelle, mais il souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Alors, des pronostics mon vieux ? le salua-t-il en lui tapant dans la main.

-Ouais, je crois qu'il va falloir crier plus fort.

Exercice auquel le capitaine s'astreignit avec beaucoup de plaisir. Et c'était également avec un plaisir non dissimulé, qu'il vit les bouilles fatiguées des filles, passer par la salle commune pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. De toute évidence, aucune ne comptait se présenter, elles portaient des habits moldus qui ne seyaient pas à la pratique du Quidditch –selon son expérience personnelle. Son gardien et bras-droit, fit le tour de toutes les chambres masculines pour réveiller les retardataires. Même les premières années qui eux, ne pouvaient pas candidater. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi, il répondait simplement « pour soutenir la cause commune ». Ce qui n'était pas, encore une fois, du goût de tout le monde. En bref, vers sept heures et demi, la quasi-totalité des Poufsouffle se répartissait dans les gradins du stade. Certains avaient encore des mines endormies, mais la plupart furent revigorés par la fraîcheur de l'aube.

Il soufflait une légère brise, qui ajouterait un peu de difficulté à l'exercice. Les volontaires s'étaient massés sur la pelouse, balais à leurs pieds : on y retrouvait du vieux Comète grinçant prêté par l'école, à l'Etoile d'Argent, nouveauté du moment. Les visages des candidats exprimaient une angoisse toute particulière, mélange d'excitation et de trac. Sur les plus bas gradins, les trois filles de septième année que nous connaissons, grelottaient sous une couverture de patchwork. Même si le Quidditch n'était pas leur passion, elles « soutenaient la cause ». Pour dire vrai, elles étaient plutôt curieuses. La majorité de l'équipe fut disloquée cette année, les plus vieux ayant fini leurs études. Il manquait donc deux poursuiveurs, un attrapeur, et un batteur… Plus de la moitié de l'équipe à recruter, ce qui ne serait pas une partie de plaisir !

-Eh, pourquoi tu te présentes pas Eleanor ! chuchota Jane tandis que le discours de présentation commençait.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

-C'est vrai ça, enchaîna Melinda, surprise. C'est avec toi que William s'entraîne tout l'été, tu as le niveau, non ?

Le concerné se retourna et leur fit les gros yeux dans l'espoir qu'elles se taisent. C'était peine perdue, car les trois pies continuèrent à bavasser dans son dos, tandis qu'il poursuivait son discours.

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire ! s'expliqua Eleanor.

-Tu rigoles ?! s'exclama la petite rebelle du groupe. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est réviser encore et encore des choses que tu connais déjà !

La jolie blonde laissa échapper un rire chantant. Clairement, elles n'avaient pas la même conception de la scolarité… A ses côtés, Melinda lui tapota l'épaule, geste qui chez elle, exprimait son soutien dans des situations désavantageuses. Jane, qui remarqua l'attention, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Bah qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps de frapper dans une balle… Je prépare des créations pour mon employeur, vois-tu.

La nouvelle choqua ses deux amies, qui ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des billes. C'est vrai qu'Eleanor avait toujours été passionnée de mode. Il y avait de ces périodes, où elle passait tout son temps à dessiner des modèles de robes, de pulls voir même de chaussettes, qu'elle créait ensuite à l'aide de ses doigts et de sa baguette. Chaque année, elle offrait un vêtement à ses amis pour les fêtes de Noël. Parfois une simple écharpe, parfois quelque chose de plus conséquent. Jane pensa à la robe de bal qu'elle lui avait fabriquée, qu'elle n'avait jamais mise et ne porterait sûrement jamais. En fait, au cours de l'été, la couturière en herbe s'éclatait à porter ses propres fabrications. Lors d'une séance d'achats sur le chemin de Traverse et d'un de ses habituelles visites au magasin de Mme Guipure, celle-ci s'était extasiée devant la robe de sorcière qu'elle portait alors. Certes, Eleanor avait toujours eu un goût très distingué, avec une préférence pour les matières « nobles » et les coupes élégantes… De là à ce qu'elle les fabrique de ses propres mains, c'était une autre paire de manche !

Mais qui prédirait que Mme Guipure, couturière connu et reconnu dans le monde sorcier, lui proposerait un contrat ?

-Elle me veut comme apprentie dès la sortie de l'école, chuchota Eleanor. Je dois lui envoyer quelques modèles d'ici-là, elle veut être certaine que je travaillerais pour elle après Poudlard.

-Et tu nous as caché ça pendant tout ce temps ?! s'écria Melinda en la prenant sauvagement dans ses bras.

-LA FERME LA-BAS ! s'écria la voix de William.

Le trio se tut mais n'en resta pas moins tremblant d'excitation. Quand on était à Poufsouffle, ce n'était pas toujours évident de s'intégrer dans le monde du travail une fois le moment venu. On racontait même des histoires étranges de sorciers qui travaillaient chez les moldus, faute de bons résultats scolaires et de leur maison laquelle on n'accordait que peu de crédit… Bon, ce n'était peut-être que des histoires faites par des parents ambitieux, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas très engageant. Pour en revenir aux sélections, le discours se finissait enfin ! Commença alors la présentation des candidats au poste d'attrapeur. Il y avait trois filles et un garçon de sixième année, connu pour être préfet-en-chef. William et Cameron lancèrent le coup d'envoi du Vif d'or, puis rejoignirent leurs amies sur le banc.

-Vous ne pouviez pas vous taire ne serait-ce que cinq minutes ? fit-il, énervé.

-Dites, c'est Antarès Parthalon qui se présente ? s'étonna sa sœur, avec une moue réprobatrice. Il est déjà préfet-en-chef, il ne peut pas, en plus, être dans l'équipe ! IL n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de tout !

-C'est un Parthalon, répliqua-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Grand nom chez les sang-purs, il était étonnant que ces jumeaux fassent partie de leur maison. Leur hérédité les envoyait le plus souvent à Gryffondor, mais lui et sa sœur, étaient une exception dans tous les domaines. Aussi brillants que beaux, tout leur tombait du ciel dans une cuillère d'argent. Pas arrogants pour un sou, aimés de tous leurs collègues, non, définitivement, William était jaloux.

-Pff, on aurait été les jumeaux les plus beaux de l'école si ces fichus Parthalon n'étaient pas-

-Forcément, puisque vous auriez été les seuls ! se moqua Jane.

Sa petite réplique fit rire ses collègues, redorant son égo. Dans les airs, les attrapeurs virevoltaient dans tous les sens, une jeune femme en particulier, les impressionnait. D'une taille modeste, avec un balai tout aussi modeste, elle effectuait des feintes et des figures comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant. Ses cheveux, d'un bleu profond, s'agitaient au dessus de sa tête à chaque mouvement, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de les attacher. Le groupe resta scotché devant ses performances, et ils l'encouragèrent volontiers quand elle aperçut la petite balle dorée.

-De toute façon, c'est elle qui va gagner, déclara Jane en reprenant sa couverture pour elle seule.

-Oh, et comment tu pourrais le savoir ? la taquina William. Tu ne sais même pas voler !

-Vraiment ? s'étrangla Cameron.

Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Jane, visiblement choqué. Il ne se rappelait pas leurs cours de vol de première année, et pas d'elle en tout cas, car ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien. Seulement à la fin de l'année, tout le monde savait plus ou moins se déplacer grâce à un balai, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Avec ses cheveux rouges et blonds, avec ces mèches caramel aussi sauvages qu'elle, il était le premier à l'imaginer faire des cascades dans tous les sens avec une notion toute relative du danger ! La concernée planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens, mais ils n'exprimaient rien de bon. Melinda eut le bon sens de s'interposer, et tous purent voire, avec satisfaction, que c'était la joueuse aux cheveux bleus qui rattrapa le Vif d'or.

-Helen Parker, tu es sélectionnée en tant qu'attrapeuse, maintenant, passons à la sélection des poursuiveurs.

Cameron, que l'échange avait perturbé, sauta sur son balai pour rejoindre les buts. Il y avait plus de candidats pour ce poste, si bien qu'ils purent tourner à deux équipes sur le stade, presque comme dans un vrai match. La matinée passa à toute vitesse, on ne retenu qu'un seul blessé, ce qui en soit, n'était pas trop mal. Les gradins se vidèrent peu à peu, les élèves se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, seuls les candidats traînaient un peu plus longuement pour papoter. Jane, qui s'était endormie sur le banc, se réveilla en sursaut quand on lui parla. D'un regard endormi, elle constata, avec déception que les filles étaient parties sans elle. A leur place, il y avait un morceau de parchemin avec inscrit dessus : « Désolée, on avait trop faim et tu ne voulais pas te réveiller ». Cameron, sa tête à dix centimètres de la jeune fille recula d'instinct quand elle se mit à crier de rage.

-Les sales petites… Aaaaargh ! Elles m'ont abandonnée ! éructa la chevelue, franchement énervée.

-Oui euh je sais… balbutia Cameron en tentant de la calmer. Elles m'ont prévenu qu'elles partaient avant la fin des sélections et qu'on devait te surveiller. Du coup je te réveille, pour… Pour aller manger.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la jeune femme rougissait davantage. Il ne saurait dire si c'était par gêne ou par colère, mais il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire supplémentaire. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ! Aussi, il l'entraîna par le parc dans l'idée de rejoindre le réfectoire. Elle trainait sur ses épaules sa couverture de patchwork qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher. Cameron se racla la gorge un instant, plutôt gêné, puis arrêta son amie. S'il ne lui demandait pas maintenant, il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion, pensa-t-il. Valait mieux se faire crier dessus quelques secondes que de ne rien proposer.

-Quoi ?

Pourquoi toujours ce ton si agressif ?

-Dis, tu ne voudrais pas que je t'apprenne à… A voler sur un balai ?

Elle rougit d'autant plus, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, et allons manger.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la salle commune entrait en effervescence. Le midi, William avait collé une affiche sur le panneau d'information : soirée de bienvenue pour les nouvelles recrues de l'équipe ! Il est évident qu'aux vues de leurs caractéristiques, les Poufsouffles sont –de loin-, les meilleurs fêtards de Poudlard ! Je ne parle ici d'énormes partys incontrôlables où l'alcool coule à flot, mais c'était déjà plus animé que les soirées « devinettes » des Serdaigles. Certains dans la pièce s'affairaient à accrocher des banderoles et d'autres parlaient vivement de leurs tenues. On s'inquiétait ci et là d'une apparition impromptue du professeur Chourave, sans y accorder trop de crédits toutefois. Elle était bien au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le dortoir, mais ne dirait rien tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de dégâts. Un garçon de quatrième année se proposa de jouer de la guitare pour mettre de l'ambiance, il fut aussitôt acclamé par une bande de filles surexcitées. William, qui rajoutait la liste de noms des nouveaux coéquipiers sur le tableau, fut happé dans sa chambre par Cameron, histoire de souffler un coup. Nicholas, lui, était étalé sur son moelleux édredon, il n'avait probablement rien fichu de la journée. Il ne s'était même pas présenté pour regarder les sélections, et personne ne l'avait vu avant quatorze heures. Il devait rôder dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une idée de génie. Le capitaine de Quidditch et préfet, tournait en rond.

-Tu essaies de faire quoi, creuser des sillons ? demanda le paresseux, que le bruit dérangeait.

-Très drôle mon vieux, je me demande juste si avec cette équipe on a VRAIMENT nos chances pour la coupe de

-Moi je propose plutôt qu'on se prépare ! le coupa Cameron avec un sourire enjôleur.

Toujours avec un grand sourire, il sortit de son placard plusieurs tenues qu'il présenta. Que des chemises très élégantes, aux couleurs sobres, puis des jeans décontractés. Après tout, c'était une fête entre collègues, pas un entretien d'embauche ! Et les soirées étaient assez régulières pour que ce ne soit pas l'attraction du siècle. Autrement dit, les filles ne sortaient pas les robes de bal, et les garçons n'avaient pas de costumes dans leurs armoires. William opta pour un pull en cachemire beige, très neutre, ainsi qu'un souple pantalon de lin. Habillé de la sorte, il ressemblait en tout point à son père, ce qui le ravi. Grand, sec et élégant. Puis, le beau blond fit défiler une chemise prune et une autre, bordeaux sous le menton de son coéquipier.

-C'est exactement pareil, grommela Nicholas en se rongeant les ongles.

Il faisait semblant de ne pas stresser, car il détestait tout ce qui semblait superficiel, et surtout, il détestait les interactions sociales avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. En somme, cette perspective de soirée ne l'enjouait pas.

-Ok, je prends la bordeaux, décida Cameron, en lançant l'autre au dernier.

Quand chacun eut prit une douche et se présenta devant ses confrères, c'était une réussite. Excepté pour Nicholas. Tout compte fait, il avait peut-être pris quelques kilos cet été et ne rentrait plus dans les affaires du grand sportif, pourtant bien plus grand que lui. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il retrouva son habituelle chemise de bûcheron, épaisse et camouflant à souhait. Il rechigna encore quand les autres l'assaillirent avec du parfum et grogna presque quand ils s'approchèrent avec un ciseau de barbier.

-Oooooh vous faites quoi là ?! s'écria-t-il en remontant le plus vite possible contre le dossier de son lit.

Quelques estafilades et coups plus tard, l'aspect négligé de Nicholas s'était amélioré. Sa barbe toujours épaisse était désormais taillée, il sentait bon l'eau de cologne, et portait même une paire de souliers appartenant à son préfet. C'était mieux que ses vieilles chaussures de cuir élimé, avec des trous dans les semelles. Quand il se vit dans le miroir, il ne se reconnut pas.

-Sérieusement ? Je ressemble à un clown.

-Tu es le clown le plus séduisant que je connaisse ! s'exclama Cameron dans un grand rire. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu as pris l'essentiel ?

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Le bûcheron se dirigea vers son coffre personnel et y plongea le bras, pour en ressortir une étrange bouteille au contenu orangé. Les deux garçons applaudirent avec entrain puis s'approchèrent du coffre. Sans aucune surprise ils découvrirent le double-fond personnalisé de leur ami, rempli d'une dizaine de bouteilles similaires. Cet homme était un génie du bricolage, et de la contrebande ! Tout ce qu'il vendait se payait très cher, mais quand il s'agissait d'une fête de son cru, il était capable de se montrer magnanime. Evidemment, il manquait les trois bouteilles bues avec eux le week-end précédent, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer de nouveaux breuvages. Son appareil de distillation tournait à plein régime dans la salle de bains, mais ça ne suffisait pas à sortir de nouvelles mixtures.

-Ca devrait suffire, affirma William d'un œil connaisseur. J'irai coucher les petits quand ce sera l'heure et après, on pourra en profiter.

Bon, tout le monde se doutait que sa sœur s'en chargerait, tandis qu'il profiterait de la fête. Néanmoins, les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années seraient enfermés dans leurs chambre à vingt et une heures trente, avec du thé bien chaud et des bonbons par paquets. La seule façon dont le professeur Chourave pouvait apprendre l'origine d'une fête –ce qui n'était aps dérangeant-, et donc, de consommation d'alcool –là c'était une autre histoire-, c'était à cause des plus jeunes, reclus dans leurs chambres. Il fallait développer des trésors d'ingéniosité et de chantage pour s'assurer de leur silence. Evidemment, quelques patacitrouilles n'étaient pas de trop lors de l'échange.

-Alors, continua le préfet, tu comptes faire quelques chose pour Jane ?

-Pardon ?

Cameron se retourna en soulevant un sourcil surpris. Ses joues avaient rosies.

* * *

-NE FAIS PAS CAAAAA ! hurla Jane en se jetant au sol, les mains sur la tête.

-Bon sang, c'est une brosse à cheveux, je ne vais pas te la planter dans la gorge ! protesta Eleanor, ennuyée.

Pour l'occasion, la préfète avait sorti un pantalon blanc à taille haute qui la moulait parfaitement, ainsi qu'une paire de bottines marron. Le tout, surplombé d'un débardeur bleu pâle si fin qu'il en était presque transparent. Dans tous les cas, il laissait apercevoir son nombril et se mouvait avec grâce à chacun de ses mouvements. De toute évidence, elle savait se mettre en valeur, même si ses parents auraient désapprouvé cette tenue plutôt… Plutôt découverte. Présentement entrain de tenir une brosse à la main, elle courrait après sa comparse dans toute la chambre.

-Tu ne m'auras pas, démons des enfers !

-Reviens ici ! s'écria Eleanor, qui n'en démordait pas.

La concernée refusa d'obéir et plongea sous son lit pour éviter l'attaque. Il est peut-être important de préciser que cette réaction, bien qu'elle semble puérile, est justifiée. En effet, c'est Eleanor, qui des années plus tôt s'essayant à la mode, avait bousillé les cheveux de Jane avec une surenchère de sorts ratés. Ce qui avait donné cet étrange amas colorés, très long et toujours emmêlés avec des nœuds pas possibles. A l'époque Jane lui en avait beaucoup voulu et avait consulté des spécialistes moldus et sorciers, sans grand succès. Et puis, c'était toujours la même scène. La préfète qui courait après la petite rebelle pour la rendre présentable. Melinda soupira dans son coin en observant la scène d'un œil blasé. Pour elle, l'affaire était réglée depuis un moment. Elle avait enfilée une robe légère d'un vert profond ainsi qu'une paire de sandales. Ses dreadlocks formaient son habituel chignon fou et elle n'en changerait pas, malgré les incitations de la styliste du groupe. Elle caressait le chat du groupe avec application, il n'était pas rassuré de tout ce boucan.

-Ecoute, si tu ne me laisses pas faire je te suspends au plafond.

Eleanor était alors à quatre pattes devant le lit, tirant son amie par la cheville pour l'en faire sortir, entrain de décoiffer ses boucles blondes. La métisse, rit un sacré moment avant d'intervenir. Debout, les mains sur les hanches, elle prit le ton le plus conciliant qu'elle se connaissait.

-Jane, soyons diplomates d'accord ? Si tu acceptes de te faire coiffer, tu pourras profiter autant que tu veux de la soirée. On ne t'obligera pas à te coucher, et tu n'auras pas à t'occuper des plus petits avec nous, t'es partante ?

-Vous m'arnaquerez pas comme d'habitude, hein ? fit une petite voix sous le lit.

-Non, promis. C'est la première soirée de l'année et on tient à ce que tu sois belle, alors on fera tout pour, d'accord ? Allez, sort maintenant.

La concernée rampa et sortit son museau de l'ombre, observant ses amies avec suspicion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait avoir de la sorte ! Melinda sous ses airs d'élève douce et diplomate, pouvait se révéler le diable en personne! Enfin, elle n'était jamais violente ou que sais-je, seulement un peu calculatrice sur les bords quand ça concerne ses intérêts. Tandis que la douce et timide Eleanor, toujours présentable, cachait un être féroce quand il s'agissait d'apparence physique. Cependant, Jane devait admettre qu'elle aimerait se sentir jolie, pour une fois. Aussi, elle sortit de sous le lit et se laissa faire. On la parfuma de fleur d'oranger, son parfum préféré. Comme elle était toute petite et toute maigre, aucune des filles ne pouvait lui prêter de vêtements, ce qui se retrouva fâcheux, car elle n'avait rien de potable dans son coffre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour toi ! s'exclama Eleanor.

Néanmoins aux anges, elle sortit de son propre dressing une robe marron. Le fil et les aiguilles bougeaient dans tous les sens, parsemés de coups de ciseaux. Pas étonnant que Madame Guipure voulut l'engager ! En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle avait confectionné une toute nouvelle robe pour son amie. Très sobre, simplement marquée à la taille, elle faisait disparaître ses jambes trop maigres et mettait un peu de volume au niveau de la poitrine. Quand Jane l'enfila, elle se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Elle avait plutôt l'habitude de ses vieux jeans troués et de ses t-shirts trop grands. De toute façon, elle n'avait qu'une paire de chaussures qui pouvait aller avec cette robe… Des bottines à lacets, pas très féminines et plutôt usées.

-Mmmmh, réfléchit la styliste d'un air sceptique. Ca passera peut-être si tu mets un collant.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et la styliste applaudit de toutes ses forces.

-Et maintenant, reprit Melinda d'un ton doux, c'est l'heure de te coiffer. N'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a promis.

* * *

Quand vingt-et-une heures sonnèrent, Eleanor et Melinda ramenèrent les plus jeunes élèves à leurs chambres, qu'elles fermèrent à laide de leurs baguettes. Encore une fois, il avait fallut promettre monts et merveilles pour s'assurer de leur silence, et la métisse avait distribué des pots de limonade à chaque groupe. Condition sinéquanone, encore une fois, pour que tout le monde se taise. La préfète avait mit le holà quand les petits exigèrent un set de cartes. Il n'y aurait pas assez pour la soirée si elle leur en donnait. Après maintes plaintes, ils finirent par accepter leur sort et par s'enfermer dans leurs dortoirs. Tandis que les deux amies rejoignaient la salle commune, il y avait d'ors et déjà un agréable air de guitare, et quelques personnes qui dansaient. Ils étaient à peu près une cinquantaine à pouvoir participer à la fête, alors on avait ouvert les fenêtres en grand et baissé les lumières, pour garder un peu de fraîcheur. La tenue d'Eleanor fit sensation et elle passa les dix premières minutes à rougir dès qu'un garçon la regardait.

-Alors, on a chaud ? se moqua gentiment Melinda.

La métisse l'entraina dans un coin un peu plus vide, le temps que la soirée débute pour de vrai. Elle, n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Non pas qu'elle soit laide, au contraire, elle avait un physique plutôt engageant avec son large sourire et sa tenue soignée. Or, les innombrables bracelets qui clinquaient le long de ses poignets lui rappelaient une chose : les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas, et l'amour de façon générale, l'ennuyait. La seule chose qui vaille sa passion, c'était ses plantes. Les dernières cicatrices sur ses poignets se refermaient tout doucement, vestiges de quelques expériences ratées cet été, mais au moins CA, ça la faisait avancer dans la vie. On ne peut pas non plus dire qu'elle ait connu des chagrins d'amour, car elle n'avait connu personne. Ce qui l'arrangeait tout compte fait. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son amie, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se recroqueviller pour échapper aux regards.

-Allez, détends-toi un peu, lui chuchota la métisse. Tu t'en fiches qu'ils te regardent non ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à leur prouver !

-Mais c'est gênant !

-On va boire un coup, ça va te détendre tu verras !

Melinda l'entraîna jusqu'au tableau des informations. La planche de liège était recouverte de banderoles aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, et devant, trônaient leurs comparses masculins avec des sourires fiérots peints sur le visage. Sauf peut-être Nicholas, qui semblait très mal à l'aise au milieu de toute cette agitation. Ils tenaient le « bar » avec efficacité, se servant tout autant qu'ils servaient les autres élèves. Et quel nom pour un bar ! C'était une planche ajustée sur des tréteaux, avec quelques bouteilles et des montagnes de gobelets dessus.

-Deux verres s'il vous plait ! balança Melinda d'un ton enjoué.

-A vos ordres, grommela Nicholas en servant la commande.

Alors que chacun avalait goulûment une gorgée, Eleanor goûta la mixture du bout des lèvres. C'était, de loin, celle qui avait le moins l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, et en général, deux verres suffisaient à lui faire tourner la tête. Aussi, elle fut bien surprise de ne pas sentir le goût piquant de l'alcool, mais plutôt la douceur de la pêche, avec peut-être une pointe de cannelle…

-Ouhaouh ! J'adore, s'exclama-t-elle, revigorée.

Son frère pouffa de la voir si enthousiaste pour quelque chose de formellement interdit. Néanmoins il lui bloqua le poignet quand elle tenta de vider son verre d'un trait.

-Ola, doucement ! Il y a de l'alcool là-dedans, même si on ne le sent pas !

-Mais c'est trop bon ! répliqua la préfète en tentant une nouvelle gorgée.

-Oui oui, mais arrête de tout siffler sinon tu vas être bourrée !

-Ah bon ?

Son innocence déclencha une crise de rire parmi le petit groupe. Melinda la prit par les épaules en riant à cœur joie, c'était si bon de la voir se lâcher !

-Et toi, tu n'as pas préparé tes tisanes ? demanda Nicholas.

La métisse secoua la tête négativement. Une déception commune s'afficha sur les visages des garçons. Au cours de la cinquième année, elle avait découvert une espèce de plante particulièrement sympathique dont elle avait fabriqué des tisanes. Cela avait un goût plutôt amer, qu'on devait cacher par une quantité importante de sucre, mais la boisson donnait l'impression de flotter et poussait à danser toute la nuit ! Une véritable découverte qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec ses amis ! Evidemment Nicholas et Jane, pour leur petite contrebande personnelle avaient essayé de lui dérober la recette, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Ils avaient passés deux jours à l'infirmerie, couvert de cloques et de brûlures.

-Parce que tu sais si je te donne une de mes bouteilles, juste pour toi, tu pourrais…

-N'essaie pas de négocier avec moi Montgomery !

-Tiens, où est l'affreuse petite mégère de Jane ? demanda William tout à coup.

Ca devait faire une demi-heure que la fête avait commencée et elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. Pourtant, c'était une de ses fêtardes préférées, et en plus, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, elle devenait tellement drôle ! Le préfet avait beau la taquiner toute la journée, il adorait cette petite peste qui le lui rendait bien, et s'étonnait de son absence. Et puis à ses côtés, l'humeur de son meilleur ami baissait peu à peu. Cameron scrutait la salle des yeux à chaque instant –sans s'en rendre compte, évidemment.

-Oh t'inquiète ! répondit Melinda. Elle a un peu honte de sortir parce qu'on l'a obligée à mettre une robe, mais l'appel de l'alcool va la motiver. Quelqu'un veut faire une partie de cartes ?

Nicholas se proposa volontiers pour échapper au commerce de boissons. Il préférait en tirer les gallions sans avoir à parler à toutes ces personnes qu'il ne « connaissait pas ». Evidemment, au bout de sept ans à Poudlard, on a déjà vu toutes les têtes, même les nouvelles, et on connait le nom de presque toutes. C'était juste une façon pour lui et ses nombreuses psychoses inexpliquées de se retrancher de toute vie sociale. Assis en cercle devant la cheminée, ils se lancèrent alors dans une bataille de cartes plus explosives que jamais ! La préfète se détendait un peu grâce à l'alcool et à l'humour gras de Nicholas, tandis que Melinda se concentrait sur son jeu, pour ne pas perdre.

-Au fait, commença le contrebandier, c'est vous cette histoire de Peeves, n'est-ce pas ?

Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, un peu surprise, avant d'exploser de rire. Il n'y avait plus aucun remords désormais, c'était un plaisir de voir le si confiant William Gallagher guetter chaque coin de couloir pour éviter une attaque intempestive. Nicholas, lui, haussa les épaules avec un sourire maussade. Non pas qu'il fut incapable de sourire, mais à vrai dire, son co-chambreur n'arrêtait pas de parler de Peeves. Tout le temps, le jour, la nuit, c'était devenu une véritable psychose.

-Il sort même avec un miroir de poche pour regarder dans son dos ! confia-t-il, excédé.

Ce qui les fit redoubler d'hilarité. Melinda abattit une carte gagnante, le plateau de jeu partit en fumée dans de joyeux crépitements. Elle cria de joie, son poing victorieux levé en l'air.

-T'en fais pas un peu trop, pour un jeu de cartes ?

-Mon cher, tu sauras que chaque victoire est bonne à prendre !

Il rit de son habituel rire gras, avant d'enchaîner d'un ton tout à fait sérieux, qu'il fallait parler de choses « importantes ».

-On fait comment pour Jane et Cameron ? Parce qu'elle devient insupportable !

Bim, les pieds dans le plat ! Les deux filles soupirèrent de concert. Nicholas n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres, du moins, des affaires amoureuses, alors si c'était le cas, c'est que ça devenait grave. Cette histoire durait depuis deux ans, et le fait qu'ils soient en dernière année rendait les choses plus difficiles encore –sans parler des temps sombres qui approchaient. A la fin de leurs études, ils ne vivraient plus ensemble, ne passeraient plus tous leurs temps ensemble et ne surmonteraient plus les épreuves ensemble. Peut-être même qu'avec la force du temps et de la vie, ils ne se verraient plus. Melinda en était consciente et, dans un coin de son esprit, cela la rendait triste aussi. Mais ainsi va la vie, et elle s'était habituée à l'idée. Pas Jane, qui devenait plus lunatique que jamais. Depuis deux ans, tout le monde était au courant de leurs sentiments, exceptés les concernés. Elle, se refusait toute considération, toute relation sérieuse. Sans courir chaque garçon qui passe, elle rembarrait Cameron avec une froideur nouvelle. Elle ne riait plus à ses blagues comme avant, ne passait plus de temps avec… Et pour cause, il était devenu si séduisant que toutes les filles lui couraient après. C'était une situation à rendre fou n'importe qui.

-Je pense qu'ils devraient se débrouiller tous seuls, intervint Eleanor d'une voix timide. S'ils… S'ils s'aiment vraiment, alors l'amour fera son chemin.

Ses amis la regardèrent d'un air circonspect, ils ne la connaissaient pas si romantique, elle qui refusait chaque prétendant !

* * *

Jane tira une dernière fois sur sa robe, dans l'espoir de la rallonger de quelques centimètres. Elle avait entamé une de ses bouteilles personnelles, seule dans la chambre –pour se donner un peu de courage. Au final, elle était encore plus en retard que prévu. L'alcool lui réchauffait les sens et elle se sentait légère pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Etonnée que les filles ne soient pas venues la chercher, elle se décida, quand même, à sortir. Il était presque vingt-trois heures et la fête battait son plein dans la salle commune. C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un verre à William, qui la regardait avec des yeux éberlués. Elle lança son habituel « QUOI » agressif, qui le fit rire à plein poumons. A ses côtés, Cameron scrutait le sol, en servant la boisson un peu au hasard.

-Eh, tu vas en mettre partout ! le morigéna-t-elle en lui prenant la bouteille des mains. Fais un peu attention, tu sais le temps qu'on y passe avec Nick pour faire ça ?

-Calme ma vieille, intervint William. Les filles t'ont transformée ce soir on dirait !

Il lui jeta un clin d'œil faussement enjôleur auquel elle répondit par un coup de poing sur l'épaule, avant d'avaler un verre cul-sec.

-Et toi mon cher, tu serais presque beau, si je ne m'abuse. Peut-être même que tu pourrais m'inviter à danser ce soir !

Ni une ni deux, William sauta sur la piste de danse, une Jane déchainée dans ses bras. Ils gesticulaient des mouvements désordonnés sur une musique endiablée. La guitare avait pris un air méditerranéen plus qu'entraînant, foule d'élèves se lancèrent dans des chorégraphies loufoques. Cameron, lui, resta à sa place derrière le bar, déçu. Il la faisait voler dans tous les sens, légère comme une plume, les joues rosies par la boisson. Quand elle renversa son verre quelques minutes plus tard, c'est à lui qu'elle vint en redemander un autre, tandis que le préfet dansait avec une nouvelle recrue. Le charmant garçon le lui servit sans un mot, les yeux baissés vers la table.

-Eh bien, pourquoi tu tires la gueule ? lui demanda-t-elle, sans se départir de son ton acide.

-Heeeeeeey salut les gaaaaaaars !

Eleanor arriva accompagné de ses comparses, et d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Oh, non, tu l'as servi ? s'étrangla Jane. Tu l'as servie alors que tu SAIS ce qu'elle fait quand elle boit ?

-Calme toi, fit Melinda d'un ton posé. C'est elle qui l'a forcée. Et je crois qu'elle a très envie de danser, en fait, je crois que TOUT LE MONDE ici, a besoin de danser.

La concernée haussa les épaules maussade, mais se fit tout de même entraîner sur la piste de danse, avec tout le groupe. Eleanor agitait ses bras dans tous les sens, sous les rires de ses amis. Elle perdait ENFIN de sa grâce aristocratique, et devenait une jeune femme comme les autres. Nicholas, plus mal à l'aise que jamais, se trémoussait de façon maladroite, si bien que la métisse le prit par les épaules, et le força à recopier ses mouvements. Pour le bien visuel et mental de la salle commune, il finit par ressembler à quelque chose. De son côté, Jane cherchait William du regard. Il n'y avait qu'avec cette énergumène qu'elle adorait danser, il y avait une telle énergie en lui ! Il pétait littéralement le feu, et endiablait la piste à lui tout seul. Ce fut un peu déçue qu'elle le vit embrasser goulûment une cinquième année dans un coin. Evidemment… songea-t-elle amusée, elle ne pourrait pas le changer. L'alcool lui chauffait doucement les tempes et elle se laissa aller, seule dans son coin. Sa tête tournait un peu, mais la musique était si folle ! Elle passa d'un slow avec Eleanor à un cercle étrange avec Nicholas, Melinda et Cameron. (c'est quand tout le monde se tient par les épaules et danse en cercle, qu'on se rend compte que l'alcool fait des dégâts…)

-Danse avec lui ! lui chuchota Melinda.

Jane considéra Nicholas d'un œil dégoûté. C'était son meilleur ami, mais franchement… Elle n'était pas prête à ça.

-Mais non, espèce d'idiote. Oh et puis zut !

Sur ces paroles, Melinda se lança avec Nicholas, qui grimaçait-encore. Jane, elle, se retrouva projetée face à Cameron, une situation qu'elle savait parfaitement calculée de la part de ses amies. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large et lui tendit une main maladroite, qu'elle accepta à contrecœur. Se rapprochant elle lui murmura alors à l'oreille quelque chose qui ressemblait à ceci :

-Ne le prends pas personnellement, ils l'ont fait exprès.

-Je sais, répondit-il… Et j'ai l'impression que toi, tu m'as évité toute la soirée.

Jane renifla de mépris et le toisa de toute sa petite taille. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'artifices pour être mis en valeur, lui ! Une simple chemise, un jean, et l'affaire était réglée ! Elle refusait de se laisser avoir.

-Fais pas cette tête, va ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Si tu crois que je me suis moqué de toi parce que tu ne sais pas voler, tu te trompes.

Elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Oui, il s'était moqué d'elle ce matin, mais elle n'avait pas relevé, elle n'était pas à ça près de toute façon. Alors, il lui effleura le bras d'un geste doux. Cameron savait qu'il n'était pas dans une situation confortable, mais ce geste le réconforta. Il en avait envie, c'est tout. Et elle ne lui retournait pas une claque dans la figure, pas devant tout le monde. Sous ses yeux, elle prit un ton écarlate, mais ne semblait pas rire pour le moins du monde. Elle qui pourtant se fichait de tout et riait de tout ! Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais juste savoir si… En fait, j'aimerais t'apprendre à voler sur un balai.


End file.
